


Boys (x3)

by Autistic_Lesbian_Writings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Connor, Autistic Character, Autistic Connor, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, OT3, Polyamory, Teacher Simon, connor is still a detective, hello have you heard the good word about siconkus??, markus is an artist and political figure, nonbinary connor, siconkus, simon is an elementary school teacher, sorry that this is messy i just wrote this to let out feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Autistic_Lesbian_Writings
Summary: A messy drabble about simon, connor, and markus being in a relationship. They help each other cope and get better about living healthy and comfortably...





	Boys (x3)

**Author's Note:**

> TW i guess? Markus blacks out, it talks about sex briefly, and Simon gets really worried about harm coming to his DFs

When Markus threads his fingers between the locks of Connor’s hair he feels safe. When Markus holds Simon’s hand in his own and feels his thirium pump pulsing through his wrist he feels warm. Markus has always been a man who looked towards the future with high hopes. He couldn’t help seeing his lovers always by his side. 

 

“I know more about my partners than I do about myself,” is something Simon finds himself thinking about a lot. He doesn’t necessarily think that’s a good or bad thing. Others see it as obsession and he can’t help but worry it may be true. Simon has always been pretty observant so it’s not hard to list off Connor and Markus’ simple quirks. 

 

Connor has a lot of things going through his mind every second of every day. He worries mostly about how he presents himself. “I’m not sure if I like being seen as a man but I don’t believe I’m a woman either,” Connor had managed to come out to most of the people in his life by now. Connor doesn’t always feel comfortable in his body. Things can get overwhelming, especially sound and emotions. He feels tiny in his body but Markus and Simon always help him cope the best they can. Connor makes sure to make them feel just as loved as he does.

 

Markus comes home with paint on his hands and tries to hold Simon in his arms. He messes up Simon’s shirt and Connor laughs at Markus’ half hearted apologies and Simon’s dismayed reaction. Simon comes home with marker covering his cheeks and Markus admires the children’s art work. Connor comes home late at night with tired eyes and squirms his way between his lovers in bed, trying his best not to wake them, and is soothed to sleep by the sound of their snores.

 

Connor has trouble convincing himself that he’s an equal part in this relationship. He isn’t “repulsed” by sexual things but he doesn’t find it attractive either. Simon and Markus both experiment with their sexuality together. Connor can’t help but feel like he’s missing out on a big part of their connection. Simon gets him to talk about it and from then on things change. Markus holds his hand tighter in public. This makes Connor blush but he can’t say it feels… unpleasant. Simon has been flirting with Connor a lot more lately. In a way it was funny, all his horrible pick up lines that made Connor’s pump flutter. 

 

Simon has trouble avoiding thoughts of something bad happening. Every time Connor isn’t home before dinner he can’t help but let his mind wander. Every time Markus is gone before he wakes up or when he leaves the room, talking to a voice on the phone in hushed tones. He knows that he is a pillar of strength and dependability in the relationship and doesn’t want to show fear. However he wants his lovers to know that they can confide in him and that he worries about their dangerous lifestyles. Simon whispers his fears to them on a calm weekend and things change. Connor calls whenever he knows he’ll be late coming home due to a case. Markus stops leaving the room to take political calls, he knows his partners can help soothe his nerves, and starts leaving sticky notes on the bathroom mirror in the morning before he leaves.

 

Markus has trouble letting him worry about… himself. He tries his hardest to let his loved ones know just how much they are appreciated every second of every day. One day, Markus feels his body overheating but decides to push on with the day as usual. When he’s out in public with North he feels his body sway, error messages covering his field of vision, and suddenly everything goes black. When he reboots the first thing he sees is a sleeping Connor by his side. He looks like he’d been crying. After moving to sit up he notices Simon in the corner. His face lights up before falling. “Why didn’t you say anything,” his voice comes out unsteady. Markus is at a loss for words but manages to express his problem with caring for himself above others and things change. Simon and Connor are constantly at his side, even more so than before, and they’re always taking care of him as much as he takes care of them.


End file.
